ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozy and Millie/Tropes/Characters
This is a list of characters from the American Children’s slice of life series Ozy and Millie. Main Quartet All All of the Other Reindeer: These people are enrolled at North Harbourdale Middle School (NHMS), Where being unpopular makes you an easy target for bullies like Jeremy, who most off the staff see as “model students”. Anti-Hero: Stephan is a type I, Ozy and Millie are Type IIs, and Avery alternates between a Type II and a Type III. Freudian Quartet: Millie is the Id, Ozy and Avery are Superegos, And Stephan is the Ego. Ragtag Bunch Of Misfits: As if it wasn’t clear enough. Red Oni, Blue Oni: From order of most Red to Most Blue: Avery, Millie (literally), Stephan, Ozy. Vitriolic Best Buds: The Series makes it painstakingly clear that Ozy and Avery would kill each other if they had the chance and/or weapons. Ozymandias “Ozy” Justin Llewellyn Voiced by: Noah Jupe A young Arctic Fox. Prone to sudden stoicism and sarcastic remarks. Butt Monkey/Chew Toy: Whether he’s getting launched in a trebuchet, electrocutes by an obscure device, or getting pelted with tomatoes, you can always count on Ozy to take one for the team. Characterization Marches On: Ozy wasn’t as sarcastic in the first half of Season 1 as he is now. Deadpan Snarker: Probably best highlighted in this quote from ”Detention”: Millie: *sigh* Avery, there’s a big difference between doing a job right and being incompetent. Ozy: There’s a difference? And this one: Avery: (Facepalms when he realizes something red was left in the wash) Ozy: Congrats, Avery. You turned an ordinary load of laundry into breast cancer awareness merchandise. First-Person Smartass: Ozy narrates the Series from his point of view, and is also a deadpan snarker; Come on, what did you expect? Foil: To Avery. His simplistic tastes and zen stoicism clashes with Avery’s all talk And no show attitude and mindless trend following. Also explains their “can’t live with them, can’t live without them” relationship. Only Sane Man: Considering That Millie’s a tomboy, Stephan’s a brilliant, but lazy scientist/geek, and Avery actually believes commercial slogans, he’s relatively normal. The Spock: “I don’t it’s working. You’re still as idiotic as before.” Millie Methitabel Mudd Voiced by: Elsie Fisher A red fox who has good intentions, but is rather bad at communicating so. Alliterative Name Deadpan Snarker: Occasionally. Likely learned it from Ozy. Feminist Fantasy: Serves as a female role model. Well, when she’s not causing chaos, anyway. Rebellious Spirit: A plausible cause for her extremely destructive tendencies. Tomboy: She IS one, but she probably hates that term. Avery Willman Voiced by: Christopher Downs Look up the words “commercialism“ and ”trendy“ in a dictionary, and you’d see this character. All of the Other Reindeer: Avery’s friends are the only people other then his family who tolerate him. Justified in that Avery has a poor attitude. Can’t Live with Them, Can’t Live without Them: Avery’s relationship with basically everyone, especially his vitriolic best bud Ozy. Foil: To Ozy. see this trope, but on the Ozy character sheet. In with the In Crowd: Played with. Avery desperately wishes to rise to a higher social class. His obsession with commercialism and pursuit of coolness are traits he developed to imagine himself already being there. Literal-Minded: Kicks off the plot in “Dear Diary”. What Could Have Been: Avery’s surname was originally going to be Wilson, before the creators realized there was a Smule duet singer with the same name. Stephan Aardvarke Voiced by: Jorge Diaz A truly epic geek. Also an Aardvark, to add to the epicness. Brilliant, but Lazy: One of his inventions is a drink dispensing robot. His apparent expertise in Buffy speak also implies he’s not as smart as he says he is. Buffy Speak: If it were a language, he’d be fluent in it. Which is pretty ironic. I am Not Weasel: People who are unfamiliar to him mistake him for a pig. Jeremy just does it deliberately. Proud to be a Geek: Hell yeah!! Main Characters Llewellyn Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker A Dragon and Ozy’s adoptive father. Known for possibly plausible stories about being at key historical events. Bunny-Ears Lawyer: As Simpson states in one of her books, “He’s kind of like an idiosyncratic version of the idle rich”. Draconic Humanoid: Technically. Historical In-Joke: claims to have met many famous people and show up at key historical events. Only One Name Parental Substitute: Llewellyn serves as a parent to Ozy. Spot of Tea: Llewellyn is rarely ever seen without a cup of tea in hand. Millilani “Lani” Minerva Mudd Millie’s long suffering single mother, who surprisingly is in touch with the youth of the current generation (She thinks Fortnite dancing is stupid, though). Children Raise You: Lani has learned an awful lot from spending 11 year’s of her life raising her. Mama Bear: She once tried to Strangle Principal Vine when he said that bullying was good for children. Llewellyn held her back, though. =